


I Get Road Rage Walking Behind People

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dialogue Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris (and Leo, if you squint) talk about marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Road Rage Walking Behind People

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I hope you enjoy xo

 

"Leo?"

"Yes, baby."

"Are you ever going to propose to me?"

"Oh - um .."

"Oh? I ask you if you're going to propose and all you have to say is oh?"

"No I mean -"

"No?!"

"I mean, yes! Yes, baby, yes - I'm going to propose to you one day."

" .. I'm not getting any younger, Leo."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because I want to look good on my wedding day. I want to look FIERCE. I can't be 60 and walking down the aisle."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be decrepit with a cane, asshole, pay attention!"

".. that was a little uncalled for -"

"Promise you'll propose."

"What?"

"Lionel Andres Messi!"

"Okay! Okay, I promise. Jesus .."

"Good. Now where do you want to get married?"

" In .. a church?"

"No, like _where_?"

" .. In a big church?"

".."

".."

"We're getting married in Morocco."

"Are we?"

"Yes. What should we feed our guests?"

"Why don't we do a buffet and - "

"Fuck no, that's tacky, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with a buffet? That way there's something for everyone."

"We'll serve fish."

".. Just fish?"

"That's what I said."

"Uh huh and if some of our guests don't like fish?"

"Then they'll be hungry, won't they?"

"Cris!"

"What!? It's my wedding!"

" _Our_ wedding."

" .. Sure, baby .. Sure."

"Will we wear traditional black tuxes?"

"You will, yes."

"What about you?"

"Mine will be white."

"You do look good in white."

"I do, its true .. I'd put you in white too, but you'd blend in and get lost and that's no fun."

"Hey!"

"It's true! But I love you and your pasty ass, so don't worry!"

"Jerk .."

"What about our cake?"

"Why not cupcakes?"

"You want .. to serve .. cupcakes .. at my wedding."

" _Our_ wedding, Cris."

"Not if you keep coming up with dumb fucking ideas!"

"Oh my God, you're such a brat! You've already decided we're having a Moroccan fishmonger wedding and that I can't wear white because I'll look like Casper's Latino Uncle, you need to let me have a say in something, Cris! This isn't fair!"

".."

".."

".. You can pick the song for our first dance."

"Really?"

" .. Don't make me regret this, Leo."

"Hmm okay um .. Ohhh what about that song from Titanic?"

"My heart will go on?"

"Yes, that one! That's a pretty song."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?!"

"I'm not dancing to that atrocious, ship sinking song at my wedding."

" _OUR_ WEDDING, CRISTIANO. _OUR_ FUCKING WEDDING."

"No, no it's MINE until you propose to me, bitch!"

"Oh my God .."


End file.
